heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.08 - Labrynth, Srs Bznss
...Reporting live... One of the many projects is the scene of a violent shoot out tonight. A bloody shoot out that is just now ending after the intervention of Superboy and a white cloaked female we can only assume is a fellow /hero/. From what is being said by distraught witnesses a gang of teenagers called the Trenchcoat Mafia invaded residents homes and opened fire on them, this gang is known to post up streams and blogs of their 'Live Action Shooter' escapades. Several blocks away you can still hear the gun shots... Superboy and Illyana were just hanging out. Were just having a good time but that all ended about fifteen minutes ago when he caught the sound of a gunshot and screams from blocks away. An unmistakable noise that had him racing here as fast as leaps and speed would carry him, now they're playing clean up and his black shirt is riddled with bullet holes, his hair a mess and his eyes gleam red as he hunts through walls for the runners. "Still a couple left, Yana." While Superboy closed the distance, Illyana made the hop through Limbo where she changed into her white hood and cape over tunic outfit, complete with mask. Yes, Magik is playing /hero/, thank you very much. At the moment that means using zip-ties on the ones that are down to serve as handcuffs (they're cheaper and easier to buy!) while Superboy does his invasion-of-privacy thing. "Shy of bringing out some trackers, which'll probably have everyone and their dog shooting at *us*, I'm not gonna be able to find 'em." She admits to the Boy of Steel. No one wants tracking demons loose on the streets. One of the whatever they were went bouncing across a sidewalk from the narrow alley between two row house, ending up planted in the driver's side of someone's door. That early morning commute was going to be extra crappy for some poor citizen. Stranger was the blur that zipped behind it, a red and green motion trail like Christmas on crack that dropped to a dead stop some five feet back from the landing point.| |"Oh crap! I'm sorry, I didn't see....you?!" Carin stood there, a Starbucks large coffee in one hand as she anxiously danced from one foot to the other like slowing down was a major effort. The expression contorting her features changing from one of nervousness to straight up confusion ans what she thought had been some hobo turned out to be a kid in a black trench. Not a hobo no but a hunched over kid with a SMG equipped with a video camera. This Trenchcoat Mafia member finds himself struck with such speed he is airborne and now skidding across the cement, "Ugh what?" His croaky voice cries out as the weapon skitters away from him, spinning in circles to stop near Velocity's feet (a fun view for his watchers). "Nevermind, I'll get them myself then.", Superboy growls in frustration at Illyana's response. As fast as he replies he is launching himself through a wall, a family portrait and a fridge to land between both of the 'bad guys'. "Punks." He spits out before they are both face planted in to the floor of the apartment. "Hey man! You just fucked up my wall, what the hell, man!? That was my last picture of my grandma!" A wild haired man in his boxers, bathrobe and slippers shouts at Superboy, a beer in one hand and a cup of noodles in the other. "Uh... sorry? You didn't hear the gunshots? You shouldn't be here anyways." "And you should just be breakin' through folks walls! Whats wrong with you people? You gonna pay for that wall, huh?" Anger diffused as confusion sets in, Superboy looks around for an escape while still clutching the two slack men. A silent cry of /help/ could almost be heard as he feels suddenly attacked for trying to assist and do the right thing. Illyana looks up as Superboy growls and whooshes off, then rolling her eyes. "Like *I* can see through walls to find these guys." She mutters, looking at the guys she's secured like she's having a conversation with them. Once she's sure they're not going anywhere she teleports over to Superboy's location and blinks once at the guy in the boxers. Then she blinks again at the hole in the wall and looks to Kon, thumbing a finger at it. "You couldn't limit yourself to a window? You had to go for a whole wall?" As the man in boxers continues to splutter, Magik holds up a hand in his face. "Bzzzt! Saved you from getting shot. Overruled. Thank you for playing." Stood there watching the spin of the gun slow down, a brow quirking up as she noted that it wasn't your usually pop gun or hand cannon that most street kids would be toting. Leaning over to pick it up by the butt the muzzle was used to jab the kid in is side, likely pushing on a couple broken ribs as she zipped her latte. "You still alive, Neo? Ya really shouldn't be playing with these sort of toys... Complete unfair to the other kids, your know?"... clucking her tongue she tsked and stood up to glance around for any of his friends. Sip. Sigh. Poke-poke. He wasn't goin anywhere at the moment so she started pinging around the street looking of any others that might be lurking in corners. only evidence of her running about was a secondary images of herself as she paused here and there. Nothing in the bushes. Nothing behind the cars across the street. No one on the porches, save a cat she scared out of one of it's lives... Poke-poke.. kid still was groaning in his huddled position. Sip. "Well buddy, looks like you're the last kind out in musical chairs... what'll it be EMTs or Cops?" That said she yanked out a pink rhinestone cellphone. Superboy still on the confused side says nothing as he leaps out of the hole he created in the man's wall both men in tow. Illyana is totally better at PR than he is right? Right. Landing below is where he settles eyes on the zipping bouncing hopping form of Velocity and one of the stragglers who tried to escape. Still frowning the Kryptonian clone hauls both men over to the third form, tossing them in to a large pile. "I think that is all of them." He says outloud. Man upstairs offers a blnk at Illyana and a, "What? Don't put your hand in my face! I want your name and information. This wall ain't gonna pay for itself. You get your boyfriend back here! YOU BROKE MY DAMN WALL!" He yells out after Superboy. His cup o noodle sloshing allover the place. His demand for a wall was a good one but the state of his house said he didn't take care of that wall anyways. It was a mess and it stinks like he does. Illyana does let the hand drop away but just gives the man a Look. One of those cold, icy looks that makes people so uncomfortable because the soul that should shine behind her eyes is so very lacking. She doesn't even bother to answer the guy, just disappears out of the likely infested apartment in another stepping disk and appearing at Superboy's side. Carin had taken to leaning against the car as one foot kicked at the gun on the ground setting it into such a fast tail spin that it was quickly being scored and scratched to hell and back on the asphalt. The idle time waiting for an answer spent playing angry birds on her phone until with a sicking pair of thumps two bodies appeared on top of her breathing speed bump. "Oh geez... what the h.." words cut short as she'd spun to see where they'd come from and now stood one small leap apart from a very grumpy looking monolith. Then quick as you please one hooded and caped crusader? "Well that's one way to make an entrance. Nice get up by the way." Her green eyes settling on the pair cautious as she sipped her drink and readied to bolt. "Don't wal.. do that thing to me! You get back here!" Can be heard screaming from behind them. "Get up?" Superboy asks as he looks down at his t-shirt and pants. Torn as they are. The red S barely distinguished with all the holes scored through it. "Thanks I guess. Who are you?" It's clear the Trenchcoat Mafia is done for the night and not going anywhere. Now it was just that brief wait for authorities to arrive and take them in to custody. "She's gotta be talking to me, because you totally fail at the whole hero look." Magik tells Superboy, crossing her arms before her and settling her weight on one leg, hip cocked. She's eying his now-shredded shirt and leans in, sticking a finger through one and poking at the chest beneath. "Admittedly, when you like to catch bullets with your chest, T-shirts *are* cheaper..." She finally turns her attention over to the hyper one. "I'm Magik. This is Superboy." The cock of her head is expectant. Waiting. "I'm ... wait a sec did you just say catching bullets with your chest?" She'd heard that wrong, right? Maybe not, but then with the way the t-shirt was Swiss cheesed that was the only explanation. "Superboy... as in junior issue of the whole faster than a speeding bullet, able to leap tall buildings in a single bound, kind of super?" Bah-blink..great this was just the kind of exposure she didn't need. The numbers running around in her head as she figured what kind of kickback might come from this. "I'm Velocity... and I'm guess goony number three is ones of your playmates?" A nod offered to the all too buried and half dead road-kill that was the kid she'd run into. "I got sick of wearing the onesie." Superboy retorts as Magik prods him in the chest. "Not playmates, they're not in our league. We're too rough for them." Velocity huh? Never heard of her. Kneeling down he begins to tie up the others, the ziptie idea Illyana's or someones in the team but it works on norms and they fit in a pocket. And you can buy them in bulk! As often as Connor tends to make a side-trip for street crime, they're really a necessity. Magik chuckles, a darkly amused sound as Superboy notes they're too rough for the poor thugs. "Yeah but... Don't call him Superman-Lite. I don't wanna give him a complex or anything." She pauses. "Of course, you'd think the 'boy' would do that already, huh?" A nod is given to the guys Superboy is securing. "Thanks for the assist." Velocity says, "So Diet Superman?" she cracked a very genuine smile at Magik as she rocked backed on her heels and spectated on the hog tying. "I'd say you're welcome.. but truth is I totally didn't see him fall out that window back there and sort of... Oh geez, this doesn't count as a hit and run if I don't hang out for cops to show up and give a statement? I don't have moron insurance." "And the Goblin King wants his bastard child back." Superboy snaps back at Magik while giving a glare at Velocity. He is testy right now after seeing people get shot up and being just a little too slow to save one or two of them. Superman would have been here in time. Despite the edge in the Metropolis Kid's voice the ribbing sounds platonic and quickly forgotten as he finishes tying the thugs up, breaking their toys and checking the one the Speedster ran over for signs of life, "He is breathing and needs medical attention but I don't think it's serious." Straightening up he dusts off his hands. "Yeah, thanks for the accidental assist." "Hey, the Goblin King *stole* someone else's child. It wasn't his at all. If he *had* a son, bastard or not, he wouldn't have needed Toby!" Magik says, giving Superboy a frown like this is very srs bznss. A slight frown touches her lips at the news and she steps over towards the pile o' thug. "Lemme drop these guys off. Last thing I want is 'perp died because he didn't look hurt enough' showing up on my record." If Illyana's going to kill someone, there's gonna be a damned good reason. "Be right back." She lifts her hands and opens a stepping disk, teleporting the hurt guy out so someone can take care of him. Let out a relieved sigh at the confirmation of the kid's health, her cellphone jammed back in the pocket of her jeans angry birds noises still piping up from the game she'd forgotten about. They were actually kind of soothing as she bounces back a step, ending up a good six feet from the point of where the hole opened and closed. "Wow... that's a heck of a hat trick. Anyways.. you're welcome?" "Whatever, nerd. You still stole his style." She didn't thats just who she is and yeah, Superboy watched Labrynth. Between Illyana and Rose he had very little choice. Illyana vanishes with her stepping disk and Superboy looks curiously at Velocity, "Where is the rest of your team?" "Team?" Were we playing sports? Carin gave a good innocent look and plugged along with the conversation, assuming he meant something like the nightly news spot lighters that were the Justice League. "Just me..." Perks of being a teleporter who can step outside of time? It means that when you say 'be right back', you kinda mean it. Another disk opens by Superboy's side, opposite the one that Magik disappeared from. "Watch it there, Metropolis Kid otherwise I will totally dress you up in my love." Magik says, smirking at Superboy. One bounce through Limbo and he'd be wearing whatever she felt like! "Sports? I like soccer. Totally a forward." "No, I mean, nevermind." Superboy says with another of those grunts. Not bothering to explain further because it just sounds stupid now and he isn't always the best with words. "Pass. I don't want to look silly. So, are you a hero Velocity?" What an oddly forward and strange question but it's one he had to ask. Though, it's not like she's just going to say, 'why no Superboy, I'm a villain' then laugh maniacally. Never know though. And they'd come to the Q&A portion of the evening. What is 'Ah, damn'? for $500, Alex. Her features were schooled to neutrality as she debated his question and a line of tension formed between her eyes brows. Was she a hero? She knew she wasn't one of the mundane citizens. Knew she tried to be a good person. The memories where she'd have dug up an answer were all jumbled though. A flash here of some sort of training, another flash of an explosion. And then there was the fact that she was on the run, from something. Did heros runaway? Stress was growing and showing in the quick way she fidgets. Then she broke the tension with a nervous laugh and smiled brightly. "No...I'm the bane of j-walking hood rats everywhere and one day I will taken over the Urban jungle by mass hit n'run." "You're wearing a shredded T-shirt. Too late on the not looking silly." Magik tells her teammate, tone touched with dry amusement. Cold, hard eyes like Siberian ice turns back to Velocity as she starts to fidget, one brow arcing upwards. "Well, normally you only go for the funky names like 'Magik', 'Superboy' and 'Velocity' if you're a hero, villain, or on the internet." Reaching over Superboy playfully tugs downward on the front lip of Magik's hood muffling her vision and face for a half second. "We should get going, all of us. Police will be here soon and if you're not registered Velocity you'll get drilled with more questions than even the Flash can keep up with." "Or some king of rapper... they have silly names." She'd meant to come off as playfully, but the momentum of joke slowed down until a little better then a mutter. "anyways, it was given to me." Obscure reference and she perked up to the threat of more questions attached to a shiny badge. "Right then.. time to go. It was interesting meeting the two of you." Illyana mutters, shoving her hood all the way back and mock-glaring at Superboy. He's been on the receiving end of her *real* glare before. This ain't it. "Even when you're registered they like to interrogate the hell out of you. Also...." A stepping disk opens on-end, like a Stargate without the ring. "There's the guy with the hole in the wall that'll probably run on down so uh, we might wanna be gone as well." She tilts a head towards the event horizon. A glowing portal erupts into being nearby. "You can tag along, Velocity." Not much option given to say no in there. "And yeah, I'll go ask Spartan or Superman for some money and bring it back to him." Superboy shrugs and steps through the teleport-al. Velocity had been about to turn and zip off into the night as she'd been casually taking a few steps backward to open some space; when open space is exactly what she face planted into. Her pivot on heel, turning out to step her straight through Magik's portal. Her trailing blur the strung out scream of several cuss words from where/when ever she'd fallen into. Category:Log